


I Always Forget to Remember You

by Lizicia



Series: I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, darkish skyeward, imagining of 2x09, upcoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizicia/pseuds/Lizicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It goes like this: the Diviner isn’t a source of power but a conduit, a means to an end, and not the end in itself. The Diviner has been searching for its beginning and end, has been craving for its master.'</p><p>Skye meets the Diviner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Forget to Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the season 3 finale of 'Fringe' and the series 5 finale of 'Doctor Who', so bewarned.

_"My daughter will be right in the center of it."_

 

It goes like this: the Diviner isn’t a source of power but a conduit, a means to an end, and not the end in itself.

There is an ancient city, buried deep underground, hidden from way but from the moment they found it, it was calling Skye home, like a beacon in the storm. But it is hostile to everyone else, shielding its secrets and coveting its knowledge, and denying entry, so she goes in alone, without the team, against Coulson’s advice and with May’s warnings ringing in her ears.

And comes almost instantly face to face with a man who is simultaneously frightening and comforting, strange and yet familiar.

A smile breaks out on his face. “Oh. You look like your mother.”

And Skye doesn’t need any more explanations because she knows who the man is and she will give him nothing of herself. “Are you alone?”

“You have her eyes, and her smile, I bet. I could see it already from the photo but in person, you have that magnetism. I didn’t think this day could be so good. You here, in my city, in  _our_  city.”

He has a certain allure about him, a recklessness and impulsiveness which seems to radiate off him in waves and speak to her but she doesn’t forget herself, rather tries to use whatever misguided affection he has for her own benefit.

“What does that thing do?”

She gestures to the obelisk in his hand, glowing faintly and covered in markings that seem familiar but not entirely understandable.

“Oh, you feel it too, don’t you? It is the Diviner and there is nothing like it.”

“Like the Tesseract?”

For reasons she doesn’t quite understand, he laughs. “Sure. But I still don’t know what that is.”

He extends his hand with the obelisk – the Diviner – to her. “Go on, take it. You are like your mother; it wants to be touched by you.”

And Skye knows perfectly well that she should do no such thing because she has no idea what the thing really does, and no reason to trust the man – her _father_ , what a peculiar concept – but she also can’t deny the magnetic pull it exerts over her, the force field too enticing not to touch.

Besides, that recklessness and impulsiveness might not exactly come from her mother.

So she touches it and it doesn’t burn her skin but glows brighter and more beautiful and more extraordinary than anything the human mind could ever imagine. It unfolds and the writing on it becomes clear and in a flash, Skye knows exactly what she has to do, and it divines a purpose for her.

She looks at her father who is fascinated by the Diviner and realizes that he has no idea what is happening, that he is a mere follower while the Diviner has chosen her as the executor. This is the true power, the true essence of what it means to be from the sky, of what it means to be an 0-8-4; what it must have meant for her mother as well, and this is the first time she feels connected to her mother.

“What do you see?”

The excitement is so simple, so human on his face and Skye wonders if this could really be the man her mother fell in love with; he seems just too ordinary, and not the least bit monstrous in this moment.

She says words in a language she doesn’t consciously understand and then-

* * *

So this is thing: the Diviner has been searching for its beginning and end, has been craving for its master.

The Earth is not its master. A human cannot begin to control or even fathom its power.

But  _she_  can.

To control it, she must become one with the Diviner, she must sell her soul, and relinquish any existential form.

So she dissolves into not being.

Skye – not her name – has never existed on this Earth.

Time is over-written.

* * *

 

In his current safe house, hiding from both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra, Grant Ward feels an inexplicable sense of loss which has been haunting him since forever. He can’t exactly say when this began but he also doesn’t know what it relates to.

There’s nothing he’s lost, nothing that could explain the nagging in the back of his mind.

He makes a check-list once because he can’t afford to be distracted by feelings and sensations, especially being on the outs with both S.H.I.E.L.D. – who possibly wants to catch him – and Hydra – who probably wants to kill him.

And that’s it, those are the possibilities and these are not even remotely close to affecting his emotional standing.

But the sense of loss is still there and it won’t let go.

And yet, he doesn’t know what he’s lost. He feels a strange kind of affinity for computers, and board games, catches himself looking at dark-haired women who never quite measure up - to what? he doesn’t know -, and looks up at the sky as if expecting to see something there.

He searches for something he doesn’t know he’s ever had.

Even more so when his dreams are filled with faceless and nameless figures, forgotten and lost touches, until one morning he wakes up and, without meaning to, breathes out, “Skye.”

He doesn’t know what it means.

But he knows that he needs to find out.


End file.
